Promise
by Yay Ninja Bob
Summary: ONESHOT. FEMSLASH. BubblesBlossom. Blossom's POV. After experiencing the lost of one sister, Bubbles has Blossom make a promise. Please review.


**Promise**

_--  
A/N: Oneshot. Bubbles/Blossom. Yes. More Powerpuff girl incest from me. The incestuous content is mild though. But it's still there. :D Don't like it? Don't read. Thanks.  
--_

Buttercup never knew when to quit. She was tough. She was fearless. She never gave up. That stubborn attitude of hers, which I secretly envied, is what ended her life.

She didn't know when to quit. Yes, she was tough. But that day, she just wasn't tough enough. She was fearless, even till her very last breath. She never gave up, even when Bubbles and I did. We couldn't beat it. It was the one monster that had chased the mighty, undefeated Powerpuff Girls-- fifteen years of crime fighting and villain after villain-- into a fateful corner, with no escape, and no hope.

I was already badly wounded to the point where I was paralyzed stiff, and Bubbles held me close in her arms, crying hysterically. Bubbles was hurt somewhat badly too. We all were. I had the most damage physically, but poor weak-hearted Bubbles' emotions were being tortured more so than anything else. She cradled me and wept without end. I tried to speak to console her, but I didn't have the strength. I couldn't even offer my beloved sister a reassuring smile, even it was fake. I thought it to be the end of us all. We all did.

Buttercup was hurt, but she was tough. She refused to give up, even with her own body half paralyzed. She kept screaming angrily. Curses and rambling nonsense spewed from her mouth in a furious fit of combined emotions: extreme anger, frustration, confusion, and, of course, _fear_. Though she tried desperately to hide it, she was afraid-- an emotion she rarely possessed.

The beast emitted such a strong amount of radiation, it was impossible to touch without sacrificing an atrocious amount of flesh. We had given the monster a significant amount of injuries, but it still hadn't been enough. We were losing, and worst of all, we were dying.

With a shriek, Buttercup leapt at the beast with the greatest force and speed I had ever witnessed from her. There was a collision of blinding green and white light, and horrible waves of energy sent Bubbles and I flying some fifty feet backward. Buildings collapsed and windows shattered everywhere throughout the city of Townsville. I fell unconscious.

When I woke up, Bubble's cries were even more desperate and heart-wrenching. She was screaming my name, along with Buttercup's and pleading for us to wake up. I pried my eyes open and Bubble's cries ceased for a moment. She stared at me with held breath. I finally managed that smile, before I closed my eyes again and felt her pull my body close and continue her sobs: "_Blossom! Blossom! Buttercup won't wake up! She won't wake up! Blossom! What do I do? Blossom!_"

I used all my strength to find my voice. "The… monster?"

"He… he's gone. Buttercup… she… she did it. But… but… but…" she erupted in tears again and grasped me tighter.

I forced myself to open my eyes and turn my head.

Buttercup was dead.  
--

It took us weeks to heal from our injuries. It took us an eternity to heal from the loss of our sister. Bubbles had the harder time. I'd pass by Buttercup's old room and find her sitting on the bed, staring off at something that wasn't there and looking completely hypnotized.

That's what hurt the most. It wasn't the actual loss of Buttercup. That hurt, and it hurt a lot. It was the impact of her death on Bubbles that was utterly unbearable. The blue-eyed beauty deteriorated more and more with every passing day, right before my very eyes. She wasn't Bubbles any more. She didn't smile. She didn't laugh. She wasn't Bubbles. She was an empty shadow.

I found her in Buttercup's room again, with that distant stare on her face. For the first time, I went in and took a seat next to her on the bed. She didn't notice my presence the least bit. I put an arm around her, and she still didn't seem to notice.

"Bubbles?"

She finally seemed to blink. Slowly, she turned her head to look at me. We stared at each other a long time, before my poor sister broke down crying again. She flung her arms around me and I held her tightly. I rubbed her back and tried my best to soothe her, but it did little to help.

She cried herself to sleep in my arms that night. I didn't mind. At least she was crying again and not just staring at a wall for hours like before. I watched her sleep, and petted her face while she rested, hoping that loving warmth would prevent nightmares from entering her dreams. She slept for almost an hour before her eyes fluttered open. She stared up at me for a while with her head still resting on my lap. I was still stroking her face, "Are you okay, Bubbles?"

She nodded. She gently touched my hand that caressed her face, and held it. She sat up, still grasping my hand. She kept it in hers and looked at it for a long time, studying the palms' creases and the fingers' painted, red nails. Our eyes met. "Blossom?"

"Yes?"

Her eyes glistened. "I miss Buttercup."

I nodded. "Me too."

She let go of my hand and wrapped her arms around my waist, resting her head on my shoulder. I rested my head on top of hers and closed my eyes. "Blossom?" I heard her say quietly.

"Yes?"

"Promise me something."

"What, Bubbles?"

"Don't ever leave me," she squeaked.

I put an arm around her and brought her closer. "I won't," I said. "I promise."

She lifted her head and I turned mine. I watched her lips move closer, before closing my eyes and pressing mine against hers.

I pulled away from our kiss. "I promise," I repeated before kissing her once more.

**The end.**


End file.
